Getting Hitched!
by YukiSuki92
Summary: Essentially, people find out that Sasuke is engaged and this story is his day the engagement is announced. Obviously, it is a SASUKExNARUTO thing. Keep on reading to find out. Uber fluffy. Alternate Universe, AU.


XXXXX

News Headline: **Sasuke Uchiha Engaged!**

A representative of the Uchiha family has confirmed that the prodigal youngest son – Sasuke Uchiha – is engaged. At this moment, the name of the betrothed has yet to be released, and the family's spokesperson has mentioned that in the interest of keeping the identity of Sasuke Uchiha's fiancée hidden for personal reasons, there will be no picture release of the happy couple.

XXXXX

Sasuke stepped out of the elevator and headed towards his office. As he passed his assistant's door, she jumped out of her chair and dashed towards him, catching up to him just as he was about to close his office door.

"You're engaged!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious." He said calmly while settling himself in his chair.

"Why haven't I met her? I know everything about your life. EVERYTHING!"

"Clearly not everything, or else you would have known about this." As Sakura opened her mouth to say something, Sasuke held up his hand to stop further commentary from his assistant "And there is a reason I haven't told anyone, including you, so drop it and tell and me what I missed yesterday."

"Geez, fine, be that way. Anyway, _Sir_, you didn't miss anything yesterday, seeing as how you were in touch with all the Directors throughout the meeting yesterday." Sakura informed him, and after a pause continued on "Speaking of which, why didn't you come yesterday? I know you called to say _something_ came up, but if you had some emergency, shouldn't you have been unable to attend to anything at all?"

"I merely had to be in person somewhere yesterday, I was still able to attend to things here." Sasuke mentioned coolly.

"Somewhere, sure, be secretive." Sakura muttered as she turned to leave the bosses office. Before she left the room, her eyes widened slightly as her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Were you with your fiancée?" She turned around to look at Sasuke who was staring at her, with a poker face.

"Oh, I will so bet my left liver that you were with your fiancée." She continued.

"The human body only has one liver, generally not described as right or left. I think you meant kidney, we have two of those."

"Give me a bit" Sakura continued completely ignoring his comment "Just a crumb or something. Like where did you meet? Is she nice? Smart?" Pausing to contemplate on something for a second, she continued "Now that I think about it, I have no idea what kind of a girl you are interested in – you have never really dated."

Pausing to stare at her boss, she saw that he was immersed in some paperwork and was no longer paying attention to her. With a shake of her head, she turned and left the room knowing she won't be getting any response from her boss.

As Sakura left the office, Sasuke turned his swivelling chair around to face the large panes of glass window that looked over the city, as he looked out at the vast space before him, a small but contended smile graced his face.

XXXXX

Throughout the day, several of the employees at Uchiha Corp. dropped by Sakura's office to confirm the story that their supposedly cold and aloof boss was indeed hitched. Most left with mild disappointment when they realised that Sakura herself didn't know the identity of the mysterious fiancée. This time round, it was one of Sakura's closest friend in the company, Ino.

Ino walked into Sakura's office, and after looking around, closed the door and dropped onto one of the empty chairs in the room. "Tell me this is a joke" she exclaimed dramatically. "The ice prince getting married?"

Lowering her voice to a whisper, Sakura said "It's true."

"But how? I mean we are talking about the same guy who has had a string of one-night-stands and has never EVER been in a relationship before."

"I know" Sakura said "But if you think about it, the whole one-night-stand thing was during his University days. As far as I know, all that ended about three years ago."

"That is because as the CFO of a company, he couldn't be seen having a revolving bedroom door. It's bad press." Ino said.

"Okay, first of all, he's the CFO of an International Company, not the Prince of Wales. Board members and investors don't care who he takes to bed, just that he brings his A game for the company. Second of all, he could have been in a serious, committed relationship the whole time. We just did not know."

"Oh, this is so confusing" Ino moaned. Both girls were silent for a while trying to process the information. "You should ask Naruto" Ino exclaimed out of the blue.

"What?"

"He is Sasuke's best friend, he will know. And he is such a sweet thing, he won't mind if we called" Ino said pushing the phone on Sakura's desk towards her.

Sakura started to nod her head as she reached for the phone that was already so close to her. She pressed the numbers for Naruto's hand phone. After several rings, a groggy and hoarse voice spoke up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto? It's Sakura, why do you sound so horrible?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, I have a nasty bug. I'm actually a lot better today, I was crap yesterday, could barely get out of bed, now it is just the sniffles and cough."

"It is good that you are feeling better now. Were you alright by yourself yesterday?"

"I wasn't by myself, but yeah I was okay. What's up Sakura?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you have read the newspaper today morning?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, I might have glanced at it, but anything in particular you are referring to?"

"Sasuke is engaged" Sakura blurted out. Then clearing her throat, said more slowly "Sasuke is engaged, I was wondering if you know who the lucky lady is?"

"Heh, I'm aware Sakura. Kind of hard not to know. But as far as the lucky lady, don't know who she is. Sorry." Naruto said.

"Damn, I thought you would know. How can he not tell you? The both of you are inseparable" Sakura mumbled. "Ah well, thanks anyway. Take care, Naruto. Get well soon."

"Thanks Sakura. I'll do my best" With that the blonde hung up the phone.

"So that was a bust" Sakura told Ino.

XXXXX

In the later part of the evening, when most of the employees at Uchiha Corp. had gone back, Sasuke packed up his belonging and left his office. As he walked to the lobby of the Uchich building, he came across several younger employees by the water cooler engaging in the clichéd gossip by the water fountain.

He could pick up snippets of the conversation, and they ranged from "Must be so lucky to score someone as rich and handsome as him" from the females and "I feel sorry for the woman that has to put up with his horrible personality" from the males, and a seemingly general consensus of his impossibility to remain faithful "He will cheat, they always do." "With all those other options out there, who would stick with one person?"

As he approached them, a silent hush fell over the group of youngsters. Instead of chewing them out like he wanted, Sasuke passed them without sparing them a glance. He stepped out of the revolving doors and headed to his awaiting car.

XXXXX

When Sasuke's driver pulled up outside his restored mansion, (ie. Big ass house, but still tastefully done up), he stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. His elderly house-keeper opened the door for him and let him step thru before closing the doors and taking Sasuke's coat from him.

"How was everything today Mrs. Hans?" He asked his house-keeper

"Much better dear, he is resting up stairs, but not yet asleep." She replied.

With a nod of his head, he thanked her and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. As he walked up, he thought about what he heard the youngsters from the office say. If there is one thing that Sasuke was certain of, was that he would never cheat on his fiancée/ spouse. Sure he had a string of flings back in the day, but he never lied to any of them. They knew it was sex and nothing else, if they had problems with that, they should have never agreed in the first place, or expected more. Plus, while he may have used them for sex only, his partners too used for what he could offer – 15 minutes of fame, bragging rights and what not.

He smiled softly at the thought of one of his fiancés favourite saying "_Who would choose drive-thru burgers daily, when there is the perfect prime steak waiting for them at home?_" While the sentiment was romantic, the hilarity of the saying lies in the fact that everything always comes back to food when it comes to his betrothed.

Reaching the bedroom, he opened the bedroom door, and passed through the sitting room and headed to the master bedroom. When he stepped thru the divider to the room, he saw his fiancée tucked under the comforter. Cartoons were playing on the television, and a laptop was left open on the bed. He smiled at the sight. Here lay the only person he has ever known that bothered to look beyond the bad personality and right to the underlying core that wasn't rotten. Someone that saw him as he was, flaws and all, but loveable nonetheless. And for the icing on the cake, someone that did not give a rat's arse about the money in his bank account, his family name, nor his status.

He truly did find the perfect to spend the rest of his life with.

"Hey." Naruto said, spotting Sasuke. "How was work?"

"Same old, same old. How are you feeling? Any better?" Sasuke asked, walking to Naruto's side of the bed and bending down to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead, and run his hands over Naruto's face to feel his forehead.

"So much better now. I'm sorry you didn't get enough sleep last night and still had to go to work today" Naruto said as Sasuke walked towards the bathroom.

"You never have to apologize for falling ill" Sasuke called out from the bathroom "I'm just glad I could take care of you"

Naruto could hear the shower running and turned back to his cartoons, silently thinking to himself '_You always do, Sasuke_'.

After his shower, Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and donned on his cotton pyjama bottoms, and foregoing a shirt, walked to the bed.

"I hope you know that if I weren't sick, those pants would be off by now" Naruto said, eyeing Sasuke.

"Don't worry; we will make up for it once you are better."

"Sakura called me today, she wanted to know who was the lucky lady you were marrying" Naruto said with a goofy grin that caused Sasuke to smile too "Naturally I told her I had no idea who _she_ was—seeing as how you are marrying a man and all"

Sasuke smirked, and half picked up Naruto so he can sit behind him and prop/hold Naruto up. "And here I thought you were finally coming to terms with being my lady" Sasuke joked. He got an elbow in the ribs for that "I'm not anyone's woman" Naruto said cuddling back into Sasuke's chest.

With a sweet sweet smile, which has probably never been seen by anyone other than Naruto, and an even sweeter kiss, Sasuke said "I know, I tease."

Naruto smiled and leaned back into Sasuke, while continuing to watch Phineas & Ferb "I will always be yours." Naruto said with a yawn.

"In sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer..."

XXXXX

Thanks for reading – hope you liked it.

See ya!

P.S. I don't actually think your SO should be thought of as meet, it was just meant to be a funny analogy.


End file.
